Shelco
Doctor Shelco was a matoran astrologer. He was infused with the Kihiki Stone of Intelligence. With his new-found power he turned evil and tried to take over the universe. Biography Doctor Shelco used to be a regular matoran, but one day while traveling back to his village he fell off a short cliff and landed next to a powerful stone. (The stone is known as the Kihiki stone). He touched it and the stone got fused with him and it gave him unimaginable intelligence. With this new power, Doctor Shelco realized that he could rule everyone. Doctor Shelco immediately started his plan to take over the universe. He started experimenting with different substances to create an army, but the first few tries were unsuccessful and ended violently. His first kind of successful experiment was called Experiment 0. Doctor Shelco did not like the way his first experiment turned out, so he froze it and started working on another. His next successful creation was Experiment 1. Doctor Shelco liked the way he turned out and he sent him to destroy Doctor Shelco's old village. Experiment 1 was quickly defeated by the town's newest Toa team: The Toa Clusiso. Doctor Shelco soon invented Experiment 2. Experiment 2 was sent to destroy the Toa Clusiso, but failed miserably. Enraged, Doctor Shelco created an even better creation: Experiment 3. Experiment 3 was sent to steal supplies for Doctor Shelco's next creation. Experiment 3 was successful in getting the supplies, but the toa caught him on his way back to Doctor Shelco. Without the supplies, Doctor Shelco wasn't able to make as nearly as impressive Experiment 4, but he made do. Experiment 4 was sent to eliminate the toa one by one, but he was beaten to a pulp by Plyara, a toa and his first target. Doctor Shelco then created Experiment 5, his grandest experiment yet. Experiment 5 was sent to steal data chips to make Experiment 6. He was able to steal the chips and get them to Doctor Shelco. Impressed, He used to chips to make Experiment 5.5 instead of Experiment 6. He sent Experiment 5.5 to steal supplies for later use. It was able to succeed, but it was heavily damaged. Doctor Shelco attempted to repair it so he could send it to gather even more supplies. Unfortunately, Experiment 5.5 was damaged beyond repair by Plyara and Abyssum. Doctor Shelco made Experiment 6 capable of one thing and one thing only: destruction. Experiment 6 was able to knock out 3 of the Toa Clusiso in one battle before being destroyed by them. Experiment 7 was soon created and was sent to steal anything of use for Doctor Shelco. Experiment 7 could fly, so it took a while for the toa to bring it down. Experiment 8 was much better then all of the other Experiments, because Doctor Shelco had combined all of his past creations into 1. It was able to capture Plyara and nearly kill all of the others. Category:Matoran Category:Characters Category:User:Rokrio